


More Than The Stars

by SouthReindeer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthReindeer/pseuds/SouthReindeer
Summary: Miri O'Minn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have been best friends since they were younglings; They ate together, practiced together, pranked Qui-Gon together, and even practiced kissing once. It's been perfect, and Miri doesn't want it to end....But if she wants to take it to the next level, which is against the Jedi Code, she'll have to say something about how she really feels...And it doesn't help that there's a threat lurking in the shadows, either.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	More Than The Stars

Some things that I want to get established before you begin reading:

1\. Satine's death in the timeline will probably be sooner in here than it actually was in canon  
2\. I'm a fan of the Star Wars movies, but that does not mean I have a perfect memory of ever single detail in Star Wars canon. If I make a slight error of a fact, please do not go spamming about it in the comments  
3\. This is sort of like a parallel universe situation, is the parallel universe was similar in almost every single way  
4\. Don't expect the ending to be the same as the movies. I'm still debating whether I wanna go with the canon ending of Episode 3 or if I wanna do my own.

Image of Myri's lightsaber:  


Lightsaber Builder: https://meiker.io/play/11639/online.html

Concept Image of Myri:  


OC Maker: https://picrew.me/image_maker/394604/

Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!  
(P.S. I may include some "Non-canon Chapters", which will be events that do not apply to the rest of the story, they're just little fun things)


End file.
